


Белый шиповник

by WTF_Kings_2020, yunna_in_the_universe



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunna_in_the_universe/pseuds/yunna_in_the_universe
Summary: С Джеком творится что-то странное
Kudos: 13





	Белый шиповник

Гибкая тонкая ветвь, на глазах обрастая резными листьями и нежными белыми цветами, проползла по покрывалу на кровати, бойко обвила столбик балдахина, дотянулась до позолоченной люстры и оплела ее. 

Сидевший на кровати Джек согнул пальцы, словно выпустил когти, и ветвь покрылась острыми шипами. Джек расслабил ладонь — и шипы скрылись, сжал руку в кулак — и ветвь потянулась обратно, вбирая в себя листья и цветы, сжимаясь до ростка, исчезнувшего под его кожей. 

Джек осмотрел запястье и остался доволен результатом: на теле не осталось ни следа. 

Тренировки оказались чрезвычайно полезны. Скорость его реакций возрастала, болезненность ощущений снижалась, а хищная часть его натуры была, наконец, полностью подчинена его воле. 

Последнее было самым важным, именно к этому он шел много лет — стать хозяином собственных инстинктов. Ради тех, кого он любит, тех, кто должен быть в полной безопасности рядом с ним. 

Его мать, Роза, выбрала другой путь. С ее слов, она кормила свой цветок так часто, как могла. 

К счастью, ему ни разу не довелось присутствовать при этом. 

— Мы, дети Лилу, первые и истинные дети этого мира, — говорила ему Роза. — Мы сильны и здоровы. Мы живем много дольше людей. Для них мы прекрасны и неотразимы. И мы вправе брать все, что нам причитается, как волк или лев. Не забивай себе голову всякими глупостями. 

Джек знал, что мать лукавит. Он понял это сразу, как только она велела ему беречь их тайну от отца. 

Он пошел к преподобному и спросил его о Лилу, соврав, что подслушал разговоры взрослых. Преподобный рассказал ему, что Бог его отца изгнал Лилу и проклял ее и ее детей. Дочерей Ночи, как назвал их Сэмюэлс. 

Даже для народа своей матери Джек оказался странностью. Все потомство Лилу по прямой линии было женского пола. Рождавшиеся от смешанных браков мальчики вырастали обычными людьми. 

На долю матери Джека выпало сразу два потрясения: родившийся у нее Сын Ночи и дочь-человек. 

Мишель дара Лилу не унаследовала. Когда она тяжело заболела в десятилетнем возрасте, это стало очевидным. 

Роза сказала Джеку, что для Мишель нет никакой надежды и лучше ничего ей не рассказывать, как и отцу. 

Истинная природа самого Джека дала знать о себе очень рано. Ее первые проявления были совершенно безобидными и такими скоротечными, что на следующий день он искренне считал, что сам все выдумал. 

Но однажды Роза нашла его в саду их особняка безутешно рыдающим оттого, что его цветок съел папину бабочку. В тот день она утешила его, как могла, и посоветовала лучше питаться, чтобы у цветка не было нужды охотиться. 

Опыт показал, что этот метод был ненадежен. 

Становиться заложником живущей в нем хищной твари Джек не хотел. 

Он изучил свой цветок. Узнал, что тот любит солнечный свет и воду и, если получает достаточно того и другого, перестает искать добычу, а сам Джек в такие дни не ощущает голода и усталости. 

Цветок реагировал не на мысленные приказы Джека, а на его эмоции и желания. 

— Осторожнее! — говорил Джек смеявшемуся в ответ Стюарту. — Он может решить, что я хочу тебя съесть. 

Джек научился выпускать и прятать растение тогда, когда это было нужно ему самому, и управлять им, словно еще одной рукой, сильной, гибкой и быстрой.  
Это умение спасло жизнь ему и его людям в одну из вылазок на границе, а у его тайны появились еще два хранителя. 

В последнее время Джек задавался вопросом — может ли цветок взаимодействовать с настоящими растениями? Сможет ли Джек через него влиять на них?  
Ведь если бы он мог, ребята, оставшиеся в Лисьем лесу, были бы живы. 

Джек встал с кровати и выглянул в окно. 

Во дворе, прислонившись к до блеска начищенной машине, его ждал Стюарт. 

Джек улыбнулся. Все эксперименты — потом.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечание:** 1\. Навеяно фильмом Райские холмы (Paradise Hills, 2019). 2. Согласно [статье из Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%82) аккадское слово «лилу» означает «ночь». 
> 
> **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Белый шиповник»


End file.
